Recueil d'imagines ( Avengers )
by Dissem
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating K pour le moment.
1. Tony x Male reader

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Voici donc un recueil d'imagines sur les Avengers. Comme pour les autres recueils, les dates de parutions seront totalement aléatoires, mais bon, chaque chapitre va être indépendant, et la longueur aussi sera aléatoire. Je ne possède pas les personnages, et l'image est de tumblr. Enjoy !

* * *

Tony x Male!reader

* * *

Tes doigts bougeaient sans que tu en ais réellement conscience, croquant l'homme devant toi sur le papier. Dès que c'était possible, tu prenais ton carnet, et dessinais ton amant, parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un jour, il parte pour de bon, s'effaçant de ta vie comme un coup de vent. Alors oui, les photos, c'était bien, mais les croquis, c'était mieux, parce que ça te permettais de réussir à attraper des choses extraordinaires, comme la douceur de la peau de ton homme alors que ses mains étaient calleuses, ou encore la tendresse de son regard tandis qu'il tentait de rester de marbre en regardant un film à l'eau de rose.

Tu avais des carnets entiers remplis de lui et seulement lui. Il le savait, et trouvait ça adorable - mais toi, tu ne trouvais pas ça adorable, parce que ces croquis, ils allaient être les seules choses qui te resteraient de lui lorsqu'il partirait. Ca, et la sensation fantôme de ses doigts glissant sur ton corps, et les tiens glissant sur le sien quand vous faisiez l'amour, que cela soit tranquillement ou comme deux bêtes assoiffées lorsqu'il avait approché la mort d'un peu trop près et que tu avais besoin de le sentir près en toi - contre toi.

Puis ton amant se réveilla, et toi, tu laissas reposer ton crayon sur le papier, l'observant sans perdre une miette du spectacle qu'il t'offrait. D'abord, il y avait ses yeux qui papillonnaient, puis ses bras qu'il étirait, et ensuite, il bâillait silencieusement, avant de secouer la tête, et tu tombas dans ses yeux noisettes qui brillèrent instantanément.

\- Hey, Love, sourit-il, et il se leva de ton lit pour se rapprocher de toi.

Sans la moindre hésitation, tu reposas son carnet où se trouvait ton croquis aux trois-quarts finis sur le sol avec ton crayon, et deux secondes plus tard, ton amant était à califourchon sur toi, collant son front contre le tien.

\- Bon matin, murmuras-tu, déposant tranquillement tes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser paresseux, un baiser du matin que tu aimais particulièrement. Dans ses moments-là, alors que tu gardais ton amant tout contre toi, tu oubliais presque les dangers qu'il courait en permanence, et pendant de longues minutes, vous restiez simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre comme un couple ordinaire.

Mais ton téléphone vibra contre ta cuisse et tu dus séparer vos lèvres avec un soupir de frustration.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je dois partir au café. Thomas est malade alors je dois le remplacer ce matin.

Cependant, même si tu savais que tu devais partir, tu ne bougeais pas, préférant rester encore contre ton amant.

\- Naze, grogna-t-il, et tu eus un léger sourire à ce son.

\- Je sais.

Il t'embrassa un peu moins doucement que tout à l'heure et tu te laissas embarqué tant le baiser, mais quelques instants plus tard, ton téléphone vibra à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, tu t'espaças un peu plus de ton amant.

\- Tony, faut vraiment que j'y aille.

\- Voué.

Mais évidemment, il ne se releva pas, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et tu roulas des yeux, avant de te dégager en le soulevant d'un geste, le reposant après sur le fauteuil où tu étais assis alors qu'il lâchait un bâillement.

\- Pas d'invasion de la planète prévue, aujourd'hui ? Demandas-tu en enfilant ta veste en cuir, et Tony eut un rire rauque, avant de secouer la tête.  
\- Nan. Même pas l'ombre d'un extra-terrestre !

Tu roulas des yeux, amusé, avant de te pencher pour lui arracher un dernier baiser.

\- Essaye de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, dis-tu contre ses lèvres, et il agrippa ta nuque pour chercher à t'embrasser un peu plus fort.  
\- C'est pas mon style, ricana-t-il ensuite, et tu t'éloignas en riant.

\- Alors pense simplement à fermer la porte à clé avant de retourner à la tour pour t'enfermer dans ton atelier !

Ce fut sur le rire de Tony que tu refermas la porte de ton appartement, un sourire se dessinant sur tes lèvres alors que tu songeais que bon sang, tu l'aimais définitivement beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien.


	2. Steve x Male reader

Steve x Male!Reader

* * *

Dans l'univers, il y avait des lois.  
La gravité, par exemple.

Le fait que la Terre était ronde, le fait que plus on regardait loin dans l'espace, plus on remontait loin dans le temps, ce genre de choses.

Puis il y avait d'autres lois, qui pouvaient dépendre des pays.  
La justice, par exemple.

Dans certains d'entre eux, la peine de mort était applicable, dans d'autres, c'était la prison à perpétuité.

Et il y avait cette loi.

Cette foutue loi qui semblait te concerner exclusivement. C'était dingue ! À chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, ou presque, tu étais obligatoirement dehors, à te mouiller comme un idiot.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si tu n'avais pas essayé de te cloîtrer dans ton appart' pour éviter ça ; mais non, à chaque fois, il se passait quelque chose qui faisait que tu devais absolument sortir pour te tremper, que ce soit parce que ton chat n'avait plus de nourriture ou parce que ta sœur était à court de tampons.  
Voué.

Il y avait donc cette loi, qui ne s'appliquait seulement à toi, et qui disait que sur les cent-vingt et quelques jours de pluie de New-York, tu te faisais toujours mouillé.

C'était terriblement casse-pied, et du coup, tu te trimballais toujours avec un parapluie quand la météo annonçait des averses, puisque malgré tous tes efforts, il semblait que tu aies été maudit.

Aujourd'hui faisait parti de ces jours de pluie, et lorsque tu la regardais tomber lourdement, comme ça, tu étais un peu déprimé. Pas que tu ne l'aimais pas, la pluie, mais bon, c'était fatiguant de se dire qu'à chaque fois que la météo faisait des siennes, c'était sur toi que ça tombait. Littéralement.

Avec un léger soupir, tu mis la capuche de ton pull, remontas le col de ta veste en jean, et ouvris ton parapluie en un claquement. En fait, tu pouvais presque le faire d'une main et les yeux fermés, tellement ce geste était devenu habituel pour toi. Tu le mis tranquillement au-dessus de ta tête, vérifiant que ton sac à dos était bien recouvert par le parapluie, et te décidas finalement à quitter la chaleur réconfortante du hall de l'immeuble où tu travaillais pour aller affronter la pluie.

Tout de suite, tu fus presque agressé par son battement puissant, et ton bras eut un petit frisson lorsque l'eau heurta violemment le haut de ton parapluie. Foutu mois d'avril qui était encore plus pluvieux que d'habitude. Tu avais eu de la pluie hier, avant-hier, avant avant-hier, et en fait, cela faisait bien une foutue semaine qu'il pleuvait tous les jours. C'était déprimant.

Tu eus un grognement en roulant des yeux, te mettant à traverser les rues bondées de New-York, tentant de te frayer un passage entre tous ces gens et tous leurs parapluies sans non plus les cogner pour ne pas te recevoir de l'eau dans la figure. C'était un véritable parcours du combattant, et il était dix heures du soir, et tu étais vraiment fatigué, et c'était donc assez agaçant.

Finalement, tu arrivas dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée que les autres et poussas un soupir de soulagement. Plus que cinq minutes, et tu serais dans la chaleur bienfaitrice de ton appartement.

Seulement, un peu devant toi, une personne venait de quitter un immeuble, et était littéralement en train de prendre la flotte en commençant à marcher dans le même sens que toi. Pendant un bref instant, tu songeas à laisser l'homme se tremper sans rien faire, mais en remarquant qu'il n'avait qu'une simple veste en cuir, tu grimaças.

Ton bon cœur allait te perdre un jour. Tu roulas des yeux, accélérant le pas, et finalement, tu arrivas au niveau de l'homme qui paraissait être blond, et tendis le bras en s'approchant légèrement de lui pour que ton parapluie vous protège tout le deux – et pour ne pas mouiller ton sac à dos, tu l'avais ramené contre ton torse.

Le blond eut un petit bruit d'étonnement, relevant la tête, et à ce moment-là, tu tournas la tienne pour voir qui était le chat mouillé que tu venais de mettre sous ton parapluie.

Est-ce que c'était réellement Captain America, ou tes yeux te trompaient ? Tu clignas un instant des paupières, et manquas de trébucher lorsque Steve putain de Rogers te lança un sourire en te remerciant.

\- Ben, de rien, réussis-tu à dire, le dévisageant un peu, avant d'avoir un sourire franchement amusé. Alors vous défendez la Terre contre des extraterrestres et tout le bazar, mais vous vous faites avoir par la pluie ? Il va falloir revoir vos armes, monsieur Rogers !

Le blond sembla un instant surpris d'être reconnu, puis finalement, un petit rire secoua ses épaules.

\- Effectivement, dit comme ça, cela paraît stupide.

\- Un tout petit peu, te moquas-tu légèrement, avant de demander s'il allait à la tour Avengers.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Et ses foutus yeux bleus beaucoup trop bleus pour être humains eurent une lueur juste adorable. Tu roulas légèrement des yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je vais pas vous laisser vous enfuir sous la pluie comme ça. Si vous tombez malade, premièrement, j'me sentirais mal, et deuxièmement, ça s'trouve, je pourrais être poursuivi pour atteinte à la défense du pays, ricanas-tu légèrement.

Rogers eut un léger rire en secouant la tête.

\- Ne parlez pas de malheur, Stark à la grippe, il est invivable, dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous avez qu'à lui faire une tisane au miel, ça devrait aller mieux après ! Rias-tu.

Et ce fut comme ça que tu fis le trajet avec Steve Rogers jusqu'à la tour Avengers, que tu n'avais pourtant jamais approché de près – faut être fou, dès qu'il y avait des problèmes, elle était attaquée.

\- J'espère que vous attraperez pas de pneumonie, Captain ! Lanças-tu en levant la main pour le saluer alors qu'il courrait se mettre à l'abri dans la tour.

\- Si j'en ai une, je retiens l'idée de la tisane au miel ! Dit-il en riant, te saluant également avant de disparaître dans la tour, et tu secouas la tête d'amusement, avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer.

Ça serait con que toi, tu l'attrapes, la pneumonie.

* * *

Le lendemain, il pleuvait toujours autant, et à un moment, quelqu'un se glissa sous son parapluie alors que tu rentrais chez toi à la même heure que d'habitude.

\- Au fait, je ne t'avais pas demandé ton prénom, hier, lança une voix, et tu vis avec étonnement Steve Rogers sous ton parapluie pour la seconde fois.

Et il y eut une troisième fois, une quatrième, et tu arrêtas de compter après la quinzième, où Steve avait pris le parapluie de tes mains pour t'embrasser. Ton écran fétiche contre la pluie était au sol, et le lendemain, tu l'attrapas, cette foutue pneumonie.

Au moins, Steve était là pour te filer une tisane au miel.


End file.
